Pojedliśmy to i napijmy się "Czarnego Balsamu"
Total Drama: Show Never Die - Odcinek 4 Informacje: *buahahahahaha Statek: Piętro drużyny Slayerów Temple (-1p) Pokój nr.1 "Kate" ... Pokój nr.2 "Abby" Na Abby czekała pełna gama garderoby oraz różnojakich kosmetyków, jako nagroda za poprzednie wyzwanie oraz bilet do klasy luksusowej. Pokój nr.3 "Brian" Po ostatnim dniu ponownie zmęczony bardziej niż zwykle Brian postanowił postać do nieco późniejszej pory. Na moment się przebudził po to by zasłonić bulaj by światło mu nie raziło po oczach. Okrył się jednak miał nieco niepokojące jak dla niego sny. '' '''Brian: '''Nie.. hnm... mm... *burknął jeszcze kilka razy kręcąc się z boku na bok* ''Siedział samemu na podłodze w ciemnym pustym niekończącym się pomieszczeniu. Nieoczekiwanie obok niego pojawiła się Abby grająca w przedstawieniu oraz jego wygląd był taki sam jak w czasie sceny. Wyraźnie czuł jej dotyk na sobie będąc przerażonym. Po chwili widniał za kulisami podając rekwizyty czy to Michaeli, Melissie czy Rhysowi nie unikając przy tym kontaktu. Coraz bardziej ogarniała go dziwne uczucie furii a także płaczu. Skulony nie wiedział co robić. Powtarzał przez dłuższy czas: "Nie zbliżajcie się, nie zbliżajcie się". Podłużne cienie padające na niego powoli się kurczyły a on czuł zbliżające się osoby. Była to właśnie to właśnie jego cała drużyna z występu teatralnego tyle że z twarzami kota którego skatował w czasie poszukiwań. Przez chwilę w wszystko zanikło i słychać było dalsze szlochanie gdy leżeli poobijani, powyginani w swoich własnych posokach spływających w stronę Briana. Powoli uniósł wzrok spoglądając na splamione dłonie po czym nagle znowu wszystko zniknęło. '' Wybudził się właśnie gwałtownie będąc lekko przepoconym z powodu koszmaru. Przysłonił oko dłonią, po chwili drugą lekko masując sobie powieki. Cały ten czas ciężko oddychał nie mogąc zebrać przez chwilę myśli. Wziął kilka głębszych oddechów. '''Brian: '''Koszmar? ''Odsłonił nieco kołdrę i podniósł się. Przetarł ponownie oczy. Jego serce powoli przestawało mu dudnić jak szalone. Pot też nieco ustąpił. Chwycił w stronę szuflady wyciągając coś czym mógł się nieco przetrzeć. Brian: '''Uspokój się. Na pewno nigdy więcej to się nie wydarzy. ''Ponownie kilkakrotnie odetchnął kilkakrotnie. Wolał nie wracać wspomnieniami do tego snu. Rozejrzał się po swojej kajucie w której się znajdował. Był nieco zmęczony występem, nawet jeśli publicznością było jedynie jury w składzie prowadzących z ekipą. Samo pomieszczenie wydawało się w miarę przestrzenne i wygodne. Pięknie zdobiona szafka, niewielka toaletka, kilka bujnych roślinek no i wiele innych miłych dla oka ozdóbek związanych głównie z morzem. Nie zauważywszy wcześniej uwagę przykuł przedmiot leżący obok niego przy szafce nocnej. '' '''Brian: '''Czy to możliwe? Mój ukochany jak się stęskniłem!!! ''Sięgnął natychmiast po urządzenie i przytulił do piersi jakby to jego najcenniejszy skarb na świecie. Faktycznie był to dla niego cenny skarb. Miał tam wszelkie swoje harmonogramy, plany, dokumenty, prywatne wspomnienia i wszystko co mieściło się w nim. Od początku show wiedział, że będzie musiał wypełnić lukę. Teraz będzie to mógł sobie na bieżąco. Samo to go znacznie ożywiło. '' '''Brian: '''Heh szykuje się długie przedpołudnie z nosem w ekranie. ''Włączył go oczywiście wpisując swoje wszystkie hasła. Dodatkowo miał zabezpieczenie w postaci skanu twarzy z tęczówkami. Zainwestował w niego słone pieniądze zbierane przez dłuższy czas. Głównie na pamieć by pomieścić ogrom danych jakie tam umieścił. '' '''Brian: Trzeba będzie coś poszukać. W końcu jesteś zbyt cenny by tymi spoconymi łapskami cię używać. Chwilę zajrzymy też do biblioteki co nie? Podróżujemy po Europie a ja ledwo co skojarzyłem ostatnie trzy miejsca. Westchnął po czym podszedł do szafy chwytając za świeże ubrania. Oczywiście tylko teraz na wyjście. Drugie zapakował w gotowości, gdy zacznie swój poranny rytuał w łazience. Póki co schował organizer do szuflady. Wziął jedynie bilet pierwszej klasy. Prawdopodobnie to wejściówka dla zwycięzców więc był ciekawe jakie atrakcje go mogą spotkać. Łazienka: ... Piętro drużyny Jurgita jest naprawdę bardzo (x4) słodka (-2p) Pokój nr.1 "Rhys" Na zawodnika czekał nowy nożyk. Podpisane było "rudowłosa w nagrodę za wyzwanie" oraz bilet do klasy luksusowej. Chłopak po wyczerpującym dniu wszedł do swojego pokoju, zamykając za sobą drzwi, nie zakluczając ich jednak. Spojrzał na swoje łóżko, następnie rozejrzał się po pokoju, który nie wyglądał jakoś specjalnie. Co pierwsze mu się rzuciło w oczy to, że pokoje nie miały prywatnych łazienek... Rhys: Faen... *warknął* Chłopak zerknał na stolik, na którym znajdował się prezent od prowadzącej za wygrane zadanie wraz z biletem na luksusową część statku. No tak... wyzwanie, chłopak przypomniał sobie co zrobił. Pozostało liczyć, że nie natrafi nigdzie na swoją byłą towarzyszkę z drużyny... Zrzucił z siebie ubrania i założył na siebie... fioletowy szlafrok. Ehh jak bardzo brakowało mu czerwonego. Zabrał ręczniki i udał się do łazienki, zamykając wcześniej pokój na klucz. Jako że było to pierwsze piętro, na które się schodziło, Melissa bardzo szybko je znalazła. Na piętrze były tylko trzy podpisane pokoje, więc z łatwością znalazła ten należący do Rhysa. Jednak kiedy zapukała nikt jej nie otworzył, a gdy sama nacisnęła klamkę odkryła że drzwi były zamknięte. Dziewczyna cieszyła się, że wygrali wyzwanie, ale nie mogła ot tak zapomnieć tego co chłopak zrobił w trakcie sztuki, może nie spróbuje wyrzuci go za burtę? Nie, aż tak bardzo się tym nie przejęła. Nie chciała czekać pod drzwiami na przyjście chłopaka. Wyjęła zatem wsuwkę z włosów oraz drut, który wcześniej przypadkiem znalazła na pokładzie i zaczęła otwierać zamek. Po kilku minutach sprawnego szperania zamek puścił, a dziewczyna weszła do środka zamykając za sobą drzwi... Chłopak wracał odświeżony i zamyślony spod prysznica. Podszedł pod drzwi swojego pokoju i próbował je odkluczyć, ale... coś mu nie grało. Wcale nie były zakluczone... Rhys: Hę? *spojrzał zdziwiony* Po chwili chłopak pokręcił głową uznając, że ze zmęczenia musiał po prostu zapomnieć je zamknąć. Jak gdyby nigdy nic złapał za klamkę i wszedł do środka. Pech chciał, że wchodził tyłem by natychmiast zamknąć za sobą drzwi i je zakluczyć. Gdy już to zrobił odwrócił się w stronę pokoju, a tam... czekała już Melissa. Norweg był w kompletnym szoku, nie, określenie szok to za mało... Klucz wypadł mu z ręki, pech chciał że akurat pod nogi hiszpanki, a on zamknął drzwi... Dziewczyna siedziała na łózku, miała założoną nogę na nogę i skrzyżowane ręce. Uważnie śledziła wzrokiem każdy ruch Norwega od momentu gdy wszedł do pokoju. Schyliła się powoli i podniosła klucz. Przyglądała mu się przez chwilę obracając go w dłoni. Nie okazywała żadnych uczuć, ale fakt że udało jej się zaskoczyć chłopaka dał jej dużo satysfakcji. Melissa: 'Zadowolony z przebiegu wyzwania? To już twoja kolejna wygrana. ''Chłopak widząc postawę dziewczyny nie był zaskoczony, ale był zmieszany. Fakt, że jakimś cudem znalazła się w jego pokoju był zdecydowanie niepokojący... 'Rhys: '''Ymm... razem je wygraliśmy. *odparł przyglądając się uważnie dziewczynie* ''Spodziewał się, że jest tutaj w zupełnie innym celu... '' '''Melissa: '''Och ależ oczywiście, chociaż jako kapitan postanowiłeś przejąć inicjatywę, by zadbać o autentyczność, nieprawdaż? *wycedziła ze słodkim uśmieszkiem* ''Skit... - jakby to rzekł pewien Szwed. '''Rhys: Poniosły mnie emocje... *odwrócił lekko głowę, jakby chcąc uniknąć kontaktu wzrokowego z dziewczyną* Nie planowałem tego... Zero drogi ucieczki. Był zdany kompletnie na łaskę Melissy. '' '''Melissa: '''Nie planowałeś? *zaśmiała się cynicznie i zmierzyła chłopaka morderczym spojrzeniem* Tak się składa, że była to sztuka improwizowana i myślałam, że bardziej kontrolujesz to co robisz *wstała gwałtownie z łózka* Co Ty sobie myślałeś?! Że zapomnę, albo to zignoruję jakby nigdy nic? *powiedziała już nieci spokojniej ale z wyczuwalną ironią w głosie* ''Chłopak został zapędzony w kozi róg. Jeżeli czegoś szybko nie zrobi, no to może się niefajnie dla niego skończyć... Rhys: To nie tak... *kręcił głową, zaczął czuć się trochę dziwnie i nieswojo, oparł się ręką o komodę* Dawniej prawdopodobnie byłby w stanie psychozy, ale teraz... jest jakoś inaczej. Bliżej mu było do aktorskiego Rhysa z poprzedniego zadania... Rhys: Naprawdę Cię przepraszam, to się nie powinno wydarzyć. *złapał się za głowę, albo to statek odpływał albo chłopak miał inne dolegliwości* Melissa: 'Oczywiście, że nie powinno, są pewne granice co do tego, na co można sobie pozwolić przy osobach które ledwo się zna *założyła ręce i ponownie zmierzyła go ostrym spojrzeniem* ''Chłopak postawił kilka kroków na przód i usiadł przy pokojowym stoliku. Jego stan zmienił się bardzo szybko w przeciągu tylko kilku minut, chociaż może czuł się gorzej od dłuższego czasu? Nawet z twarzy wyglądał na bardziej przygnębionego niż zwykle, czyżby miało to związek z bitwą myśli jakiej doświadczył w łazience? A może nadal jej doświadczał? Melissa niewątpliwe miała racje, jego zachowanie było niedopuszczalne i karygodne. Nie wiedziała jednak co działo się w Rhysowym móżdżku. '''Rhys: Ta sztuka to był błąd... *mruknął cicho spuszczając głowę* Sięgnął ręką po coś do kieszeni... '' ''Melissę dziwił stan chłopaka, nie była pewna czy mu odpuścić czy wymagać dalszych wyjaśnień. Melissa: 'Sztuka nie była błędem *powiedziała poważnie siadając na przeciw chłopaka* Ale to co zrobiłeś *mówiła już nieco spokojniej uważnie go obserwując* ''Chłopak wyciągnął rękę z kieszeni, trzymał w niej coś na podobiznę kartki. Zawahał się chwilę, ale ostatecznie położył ją stoliku, czystą stroną na widoku. Oparł dłonie o stolik w taki sposób, by otaczały kawałek materiału który był w ich zasięgu. '''Rhys: Wiem. *mruknął spuszczając głowę* Zachowywał się tak jakby chciał jej coś powiedzieć, jednocześnie walcząc z wewnętrznym sobą który nie chciał tego zrobić. Melissa westchnęła widząc rozterkę Norwega. Melissa: 'O co chodzi? *spojrzała na kartkę, a później z powrotem na chłopaka wyczekując odpowiedzi* ''Rhys milczał dłuższą chwilę, tym razem nie mógł ukryć twarzy, ponieważ dziewczyna była znacznie bliżej, a przy jej spostrzegawczości nie było by to możliwe. Chłopak westchnął i szybko odwrócił kartkę... a właściwie to zdjęcie. 300px Patrzył na owe zdjęcie z wyjątkowo poważną, można by rzec nawet smutną miną. '' ''Melissa uważnie przyjrzała się fotografii. Nie była pewna jak zareagować w związku z nagłą zmianą tematu i atmosfery, ale gdy zobaczyła zdjęcie...wiedziała że dowie się czegoś nowego o byłym kapitanie slayerów. 'Melissa: '''Wyglądałeś na szczęśliwego *westchnęła, rozpoznając od razu chłopaka* ''Przyglądała mu się wyczekując jakiejś reakcji i opowieści... '''Rhys: To jest Rose... *dotknął palcem dziewczynę na zdjęciu* Była Rose... *przełknął ślinę spuszczając wzrok* Na chwilę zamilkł, zastanawiając się czy na pewno chce o tym dziewczynie mówić. Sama w końcu powiedziała wcześniej, ledwie się znają. Jeżeli jednak chciał się jej wytłumaczyć ze swojego postępowania to chyba nie było innej opcji. Rhys: To co Ci zaraz powiem ma związek z tym co się wcześniej wydarzyło, nawet ekipa nie ma o tym pojęcia... *westchnął ciężko* Nikomu innemu na świecie o tym nie mówiłem. *mruknął poważnie, a jednocześnie smutno* Aż do teraz... *dodał* Melissa zmarszczyła lekko czoło, nie chciała zmuszać chłopaka do zwierzeń. Była jednak ciekawa i wiedziała, że Rhys sam podejmie decyzję co to tego, co jej powie. Kiwnęła więc tylko głową, by kontynuował, a sama dalej siedziała w ciszy. Rhys: Dwa lata temu poznałem ją na wycieczce integracyjnej organizowanej przez dom dziecka... Zabawne, że nigdy wcześniej jej w nim nie widziałem, a była w nim całe życie, tak jak ja... *uśmiechnął się lekko, w wiadomym celu* ... Pojawia się retrospekcja. Rhys siedzi w ostatnim rzędzie autokaru, przy oknie. Siedział i patrzył na przechodzącego clowna, który wbrew stereotypom nie był gruby i uśmiechnięty, a szczupły, smutny i miał podarte ubranie. W pewnym momencie usłyszał przyjazny głos dziewczyny zwracający się do niego. Była to wspomniana wcześniej Rose. ''Rose: Przepraszam, mogę się dosiąść? ^^'' Rhys odwrócił głowę zaskoczony w stronę dziewczyny. Była taka uśmiechnięta i słodka, że nie sposób było jej odmówić. ''Rhys: J-jasne!'' ''Rose: Dziękuje.'' Usiadła uśmiechnięta obok chłopaka, zaraz po tym wyciągając do niego rękę, ze słodkim uśmiechem spoglądając na chłopaka. ''Rose: Jestem Rose. ^^'' ''Rhys: R-Rhys...'' Uścisnął jej dłoń, a ona zaśmiała się lekko z powodu jego nieśmiałości. Na twarzy chłopaka pojawił się burak... ... Rhys: Po wycieczce zaczęliśmy spędzać coraz więcej czasu razem, świetnie się dogadywaliśmy... *miętolił lekko wspomniane wcześniej zdjęcie* Nawet zostaliśmy parą, dałabyś wiarę? *zaśmiał się ironicznie* Melissa w milczeniu słuchała tego co mówił chłopak. ... Rose i Rhys siedzą na dachu sierocińca i obserwują zachód słońca, które było tego dnia wyjątkowo pomarańczowe. ''Rose: Piękny zachód słońca...'' Chłopak pokiwał głową na znak, że podziela opinię przedmówczyni. ''Rhys: Chciałbym, żeby zawsze takie były. *uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny*'' ''Rose: Ja teeeż! ^^ *odwzajemniła uśmiech*'' Chłopak zarumienił się, odwrócił głowę by ukryć to przed kompanką. Rose zauważyła dziwne zachowanie chłopaka. ''Rose: Rhysku? Coś nie tak? *spojrzała zmartwiona na chłopaka*'' Rhys przygryzł wargę, usilnie próbował zachowywać się normalnie. Odwrócił się do dziewczyny i uśmiechnął. ''Rhys: To nic. :)'' Kłamał. Rose zdążyła już trochę poznać chłopaka i wiedziała, kiedy jego uśmiech jest szczery, a kiedy nie. ''Rose: O jejciu...'' Wywróciła oczyma i złapała chłopaka za ramiona, a następnie przybliżyła do siebie... pocałowali się. Chwila ta została uwieczniona na tle zachodzącego, pomarańczowego słońca. ''Rose: Teraz zawsze takie będą. :3'' ... Rhys zaczął się trochę trząść, prawdopodobnie ze stresu. Po prawym policzku spłynęła mu łezka, nadal jednak nie podnosił wzroku. Rhys: Gdy byłem przy niej wszystkie problemy życia codziennego... po prostu znikały. Byłem najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na Ziemi. *miętolił dalej zdjęcie* Dzisiaj jest nasza rocznica... byłaby nasza rocznica. *poprawił się, po czym po drugim policzku spłynęła mu kolejna łza* Chłopakowi zaczynał drgać głos, a opowiadanie przychodziło mu z naprawdę wielkim trudem. Rhys: Pół roku temu miała urodziny, zabrałem ją do kina na romans... *pociągnął nosem* Kochała romanse, a ja kochałem ją, więc obejrzeliśmy go razem... *ponownie uśmiechnął się pod nosem* ... Późnym wieczorem Rhys i Rose wychodząc z kina, mają na sobie ubrania zimowe, trzymają się za ręce... ''Rose: Naprawdę się wzruszyłam! *śmieje się, spojrzała na chłopaka zalotnie* Widziałam, jak uroniłeś łezkę na zakończeniu hehe... ;3'' Chłopak zarumienił się lekko. ''Rhys: Weeeź, po prostu... coś mi wpadło do oka! *odparł poważnie*'' Dziewczyna zachichotała i pocałowała chłopaka w policzek. ''Rose: Jesteś taki uroczy gdy się wstydzisz. :3'' ''Rhys: Ehh... no dobra, masz mnie. *spuścił głowę zawstydzony*'' ''Rose: Haha, wiedziałam! :D'' Przytuliła swojego chłopaka. ''Rose: Jak wrócimy do sierocińca to możemy powtórzyć tą scenę jeśli chcesz...'' Rhys spojrzał zaskoczony na Rose. ... Rhys: To miał być nasz pierwszy raz... *po jego polikach poleciały kolejne łzy* Naprawdę chcieliśmy być razem na zawsze... I wtedy... *pociągnął nosem* ... Oboje idą pustą, ciemną ulicą. Do sierocińca zostały im dwa skrzyżowania. Trzymali się za ręce, oboje byli szczęśliwi i zakochani... przechodzili obok grupki lokalnej dresiarskiej społeczności... W pewnym momencie jeden z nich złapał dziewczynę za rękę i pociągnął do siebie. ''Dres #1: Kochana zostaw tego leszcza, zobacz. *wskazał na swoją rękę i bicepsa* To jest prawdziwy facet. :D'' Dziewczyna była przestraszona, pierwszy raz znalazła się w takiej sytuacji. ''Rose: P-proszę mnie puścić...'' ''Rhys: EJ! Zostaw ją! *wydarł się podchodząc do niego*'' Nie zdążył jednak nic zrobić, ponieważ jego koledzy zdążyli zagrodzić mu drogę, a byli od niego dwa razy więksi... ''Dres #2: Masz jakiś problem młody?'' ''Dres #3: Szukasz guza?'' ''Dres #2: Zjeżdżaj stąd bo Ci mordę obije. *splunął na chłopaka*'' Rhys postawił odruchowo krok do tyłu, jednak... ''Rose: Rhys! *krzyknęła przestraszona*'' ''Dres #1: Zamknij się to nie będzie tak bolało! *odparł dobierając się do dziewczyny*'' Chłopak stał przed trzema osiłkami i nie był w stanie nic zrobić... teoretycznie. Widział przerażenie swojej dziewczyny w oczach... to dodawało mu odwagi. Musiał ją ochronić, za wszelkę cenę. ''Rhys: Nie słyszałeś co powiedziałem?! Puść ją albo...'' ''Dres #1: ALBO CO?!'' Chłopak zacisnął pięść i spojrzał na osiłków. Dwóch z nich wyciągnęło w jego kierunku kosy (noże) i gotowi byli do ataku. Widząc jednak jak krzywdzą jego dziewczynę czuł, że zrobi dla niej wszystko, nawet odda własne życie... ''Rhys: ...Cię zabije.'' ''Dres #2: Dawaj kurwa!'' Oboje rzucili się na chłopaka... ... Rhys: Mieli noże, ale nie byli zręczni... jednemu z nich wyrwałem go i zraniłem w ramie... Drugi rzucił się na mnie, ale przywaliłem mu rurką którą wziąłem odruchowo z ziemi... i wtedy. *chłopak na chwilę zamilkł, łzy wręcz ciekły mu po polikach* Ten przeraźliwy krzyk... Chłopak puścił zdjęcie i zacisnął pięści. ... ''Dres #1: O kurwa! Spierdalamy!'' Dresiarze przestraszeni obrotem sytuacji szybko ulotnili się z miejsca zdarzenia. Rhys stał z przerażoną twarzą, wszędzie była krew... ''Rhys: R- Rose...'' Chłopak podbiegł do dziewczyny. Rose była cała we krwi, leżała na ziemi i nie ruszała się, w jej brzuch wbity był nóż... ''Rhys: Rose!'' Padł przed dziewczyną i podniósł jej głowę na ramiona. ''Rhys: Kochanie! Nie, nie, nie, nie...'' Zaczął głaskać ją po głowie, po jego policzkach zaczęła spływać masa łez. Chłopak rozpaczliwie próbował coś zrobić, zaczął rozglądać się wokół siebie. ''Rhys: Pomocy! Wezwijcie karetkę!'' Krzyczał tak jeszcze kilka razy, ale nikt nie zareagował... oprócz jednego człowieka, od którego usłyszał z okna: "Zamknij mordę, ludzie chcą spać." Załamał się. Dlaczego nikt nie chciał im pomóc? ''Rhys: Rose...'' Ponownie zwrócił się do dziewczyny, ku jego zaskoczeniu dziewczyna spoglądała na niego i uśmiechała się... z oczu spływały jej łzy. ''Rhys: Rose! *mówił do dziewczyny* Wszystko będzie dobrze, nic się-'' ''Rose: Rhys...'' Chłopak przestał mówić, chciał wysłuchać swojej ukochanej. ''Rhys: ...Tak?'' Dziewczyna mrugnęła wolno oczyma, to co chłopak widział... to był prawdziwy obraz umierania. Rose umierała, na jego rękach... ''Rose: Kocham Cię skarbie... Nigdy nie przestanę Cię Kochać...'' Po tych słowach dziewczyna wolno opadła na ramiona chłopaka, zamknęła oczy, przestała płakać... nastała cisza, martwa cisza... Chłopak spoglądał na dziewczynę ze łzami w oczach, jednocześnie na jego twarzy malowała się wściekłość... ... Rhys podniósł głowę i spojrzał na Melissę. Jego twarz produkowała wodospad łez, twarz ukazywała człowieka wyczerpanego, który przeżył coś czego nikt nie byłby wstanie sobie nawet wyobrazić. Rhys: Te słowa... były prawie identyczne do tych które powiedziałaś na scenie... Ciągle mam w głowie ostatnie słowa Rose... *pociągnął nosem, schował twarz w dłoniach* Ja po prostu musiałem... ja... musiałem zrobić to, czego nie zrobiłem wtedy... Chłopak kompletnie się rozkleił. Nie był w stanie wykrztusić z siebie już ani słowa. Zatopił się we własnych łzach i cierpieniu, które towarzyszyło mu przez ostatnie 6 miesięcy. I to wszystko przez nieszczęśliwy zbieg wydarzeń jaki miał miejsce w Oslo... Melissa była w szoku. Jej pierwszym odruchem było przytulenie Norwega. Z początku ze względu na swoją naturę nie chciała mu wierzyć, myślała że zmyśla i kłamie jak większość ludzi, by ją udobruchać, ale gdy się rozpłakał. Przez chwilę czuła się winna, ale nie mogła przecież wcześniej wiedzieć, co się wydarzyło. Nie było sensu roztrząsać już tej sprawy. W końcu Rhys przeprosił przecież dziewczynę i opowiedział jej trochę o sobie, a sam przecież też nie miał powodów by jej ufać. Poczekała w ciszy, aż chłopak się wypłacze. Odsunęła się od niego powoli i spojrzała mu w oczy, po czym się lekko uśmiechnęła. Był to ciepły i przyjacielski uśmiech, nie oceniała go. W jej oczach mógł zaś dostrzec wdzięczność i wybaczenie. Chciała dać mu trochę swobody, wstała więc i podeszła do drzwi, od kluczyła je, a kluczyk zostawiła w zamku po wewnętrznej stronie drzwi... Rhys: Mam prośbę... *odpadł przerywając na chwilę swój mały dramat* Nie wspominaj o tym nikomu, proszę Melissa. Melissa: 'Oczywiście *odpowiedziała bez chwili namysłu, ale zanim nacisnęła klamkę to przyszła jej do głowy ostatnia myśl i zawahała się przez moment* Gdybyś chciał pogadać, bez zobowiązań, to wiesz gdzie mnie znaleźć *dodała ciszej i wyszła z pokoju nim zdążył jej odpowiedzieć* ''Idąc po korytarzu dumała nad tym co się dzisiaj wydarzyło i miała nadzieję, że nie pożałuje swojej oferty. Pokój nr.2 "Capriciosa" Tymczasowo pokój otrzymał również Szwed. Pokój nr.3 "Suzie" ... Łazienka: ... Cichy norweg po chwili poszukiwania dotarł do upragnionej łazienki. Potrzebował prysznica by zmyć z siebie czas odbyty na podróży koleją, spędzony na wyzwaniu oraz... emocje mu towarzyszące. Znalazł to czego potrzebował, czysty prysznic w pomieszczeniu białym jak w szpitalu, z zasłonką. Wszedł do ostatniego w rzędzie i zasłonił się. Powiesił szlafrok na wieszaku i ustawił sobie temperaturę wody, najbardziej odpowiadała mu letnia. '''Rhys: Uhh... *woda poleciała mu na plecy* Zaczął się dokładnie opłukiwać z każdej stronie ciała, może nie było tego po nim widać, ale higiena osobista była dla niego bardzo ważna. Wziął gąbkę, mydło i zaczął się szorować. Wyglądał przy tym jak żywy trup, dosłownie. W jego głowie aktualnie trwała mała wojna myśli, z którą musiał sobie sam poradzić. Nagle na prawym ramieniu chłopaka pojawił się... mniejszy Rhys. Był niemal identyczny co jego większy braciszek, tylko trzymał w ręce kapiący krwią nożyk. Podrzucał go sobie w powietrzu pogwizdując radośnie. Slayer Rhys: Ej cieniasie! *krzyknął piskliwym głosem* Czego się obijasz, już dawno powinieneś pozbyć się tego truchła! Chłopak nie zdążył odpowiedzieć, ponieważ na drugim ramieniu pojawił się inny mniejszy Rhys, ale ten zamiast noża trzymał... nic nie trzymał, był identyczny tylko mniejszy. Z oczu patrzyło mu jednak inaczej. Patient Rhys: Nie słuchaj tego idioty. Nie pamiętasz co było ostatnio jak go posłuchałeś? *mruknął podirytowany obecnością slayera* Slayer Rhys: Ej! Nie wcinaj się w rozmowę, bo Cię wypatroszę! Patient Rhys: Chciałbyś zwyrodnialcu. *wywrócił oczyma* Kłótnia tych ludków była o tyle zabawna, że każdy z nich miał cieniutki i wysoki głosik. Slayer Rhys: W sumie to jestem zwyrodnialcem... kocham krew. <3 Nagle oberwał mydłem w głowę i zniknął. Patient Rhys: Zrób z tym fantem co uważasz, byle nie iść tą drogą... *mruknął, po czym również zniknął* Duży Rhys miał niezły mętlik w głowie... ta bitwa myśli niczego mu nie ułatwiła, a wręcz wszystko bardziej mu skomplikowała. Rhys: Ehh. *westchnął ciężko* Nie zauważył nawet kiedy, a już był cały umyty. Zamknął prysznic i szybkim ruchem ręki wziął jeden z ręczników. "Wysuszył" się dokładnie i wrzucił ręcznik do kosza, który stał przed prysznicami. Założył na siebie szlafrok i udał się się z powrotem do swojego pokoju. ... Piętro Marchewek Sophie (-3p) Pokój nr.1 "Benji" ... Pokój nr.2 "Melissa" Dostęp do wszelkiej gamy ciuchów oraz bilet na basen do klasy luksusowej. Pokój nr.3 "Michaela" Dostęp do wszelkiej maści gamy ciuchów oraz bilet do klasy luksusowej. Łazienka: ... Część wspólna (0p) Kuchnia: Do kuchni, najczęściej obleganego miejsca na statku, wrzucone zostało ciało zmasakrowanego Charlesa. Głowa leżała na stole, natomiast reszta na ziemi... '' ''Do tego miejsca udała się właśnie Anne. Stwierdziła, że pewnie będzie tu jakiś zawodnik i po części miała rację... Anne: Co do cho... Brunetka wtedy zdała sobie sprawę, że w kuchni leżą zmasakrowane zwłoki. Dziewczyna krzyknęła tak głośno, że jest dosyć duża szansa, że usłyszeli ją nawet w Norwegii. Po chwili dziewczyna złapała się za głowę. Anne: Pierd*lę! Kur*a! Co do cholery?! Anne wzięła głęboki oddech i jeszcze raz spojrzała na miejsce masakry. Anne: Kur*a! I jeszcze tłów blokuje lodówkę! Może ktoś to sprzątnąć?! Melissa była w drodze do swojego pokoju, gdy nagle usłyszała krzyk. Podążyła zatem do miejsca, z którego dochodził dźwięk. Zajrzała ostrożnie do kuchni, zobaczyła część trupa i stojącą nad nim nieznajomą oraz odrąbaną głowę. Domyśliła się, że tym kto krzyczał była dziewczyna, więc spokojnie weszła do środka i zbliżyła się do głowy trupa. '' '''Melissa:' Charles *mruknęła po cichu* Następnie obejrzała pozostałą część zwłok, która leżała na podłodze, nie zwracając uwagi na krzyki brunetki... Jadalnia: ... Plac do gry w tenisa ... Biblioteka: W dziale z kryminałami pojawiła się rudowłosa, której żądza zabójstw została zaspokojona po zabójstwie pana Kszykacza. Przyszła sobie poszukać jakiegoś wymyślnego kryminału. Jednak nie mogła dosięgnąć najwyższej półki przez swój wzrost. Jak zaplanował zahaczył w pierwszej kolejności o biliotekę. Podszedł od katalogu chcąc znależć pozycje, która go interesowała. Kiedy odnalazł dokładną lokalizację skierował się mijając kolejne półki. W jednej z alejek zauważył jak ktoś przegląda niektóre z nich. Po okładkach domyślił się, że to dział dla fanów dzieł akcji, głównie kryminały. Rozpoznawszy postanowił podejść. Już gdy podchodził czuł w myślach, że się na pewno czerwieni. Brian: 'Prowadząca! To znaczy Jurgita tak? Życie potrafi zaskoczyć. ''Postanowił zachować niewielki dystans między nią a sobą. Wciąż czuł jednak niepokój z powodu burzliwego poranka. '''Brian: Co robisz w takim miejscu jak to? Dziewczyna wyrwana z rozmyslań i zła, że nie mogła dostać książki, spojrzała na chłopaka z byka. '' '''Jurgita': Uhhh... *mruknęła, po czym po chwili się uśmiechnęła* No tak, mówią, że prowadzę ten program. A Ty to oczywiście Brian O'Brian. *zrobiła delikatnie krok w tył, chcąc czuć się bezpiecznie i komfortowo* Co Cię tu sprowadza? Brian: 'Mnie? *podrapał się nerwowo po policzku* Powiedzmy, że nie byłem wybitny w szkole w tym geografii a wolę nie być takim ignorantem. Chciałem poszukać atlasu by dowiedzieć się nieco o krajach, które odwiedzamy. Na pewno będzie to też jakaś korzyść w przyszłych zadaniach czyć nie? ''Zaśmiał się nieco wstydliwie rozglądając się na boki. Co prawda nigdy nie był fanem kryminałów, jednak skoro już tutaj zajrzał to postanowił zerknąć na niektóre z nich. '''Brian: '''Myślałem, że książki nie są tak popularne w dzisiejszych czasach i nie spotkam tutaj nikogo. Sam pewnie bym nie przyszedł jakbym miał tutaj zasięg. ''Nieco ukradkiem próbował strzepać kurz, który mu osiadł od książki którą akurat wziął do rąk. '' '''Jurgita: A jesteś pewny, w które miejsce teraz docieramy? *spytała zaintrygowana* Bo z tego co wiem dowiadujecie się na miejscu. W Europie mamy multum krajów, naprawdę chciałoby Ci się tracić czas na atlat, niż spędzić na swoich ulubionych zajęciach? *spojrzała na niego, dłonią uderzając o szafkę i na naszą dwójkę spadł kurz* Rudowłosa była ciekawa reakcji chłopaka, bo wczesniejsza już go nieco zastanowiła, była wybitną obserwatorką. Na wszelki wypadek zrobiła jeszcze krok w tył. Jurgita: Ja lubię czytać, warto pobudzać wyobraźnie. Niektóre osoby tutaj też czasami przesiadują. Chyba nie doceniasz ludzi. *mruknęła udając oburzoną* Brian: 'Niezbyt, ale zawsze można nadrobić braki. *powiedział nieco piskliwiej niż zwykle* Muszę przyznać, że naprawdę robi to wrażenie. *kaszlnął* Pierwsze spotkanie w cztery oczy a już w twoich oczac jestem śmieciem patrzącym na ludzi z góry. Cudownie. ''Otrzepał się z kurzu, jednak przychodziło mu to z naprawdę wielkim trudem. Chciał uciec w stronę łazienki, jednak coraz bardziej zaczęła go intrygować. Czuł też niewielkie drapanie w nosie. Po chwili znowu kaszlnąl tym razem w chusteczkę. Jurgitka uśmiechneła się pod nosem, na temat słów chłopaka na temat siebie. '''Jurgita: I co? Tak zostawisz sprawę? Że pozwolisz, bym myślała, że oceniasz wszystkich z góry? *przewróciła oczami* Jakie to poniżające musi być dla Ciebie. Tak się starać, a tu jeb i już kiepsko wypadasz w oczach prowadzącej. *przystąpiła krok do przodu* Zastanawiało go zachowanie chłopaka, który się otrzepywał. Spojrzała na niego wymownie, chuchając delikatnie w jego stronę. '' '''Brian': Dlatego jestem taki bezużyteczny. Nieważne jak się staram nic się nie zmieni. *westchnął zadowalajaco* Tak pięknie dobierasz słowa, że aż czuję drżenie w niektórych miejscach i jest lepiej niz się spodziewałem. Na pewno więc nam coś zrobiłaś przy pierwszym przebudzeniu, gdy byliśmy nieprzytomni. Sama myśl wydaje się taka... Lekko drżał z wrażenia jakie sprawiała mu dziewczyna. Wyobrażnia też mu powoli zaczynała szaleć. '' '''Brian': Darowałabyś jednak swój oddech w moją stronę. Może... dyskretnie wysyłasz mi zarazki przed oddech bym coś złapał i znalazł się gdzieś w rynsztoku. Nikt by pewnie nawet potem o mnie nie pamiętał. Rudowłosa się zaśmiała. W teorii chłopaka mogło być wiele racji, gdyby nie jedno ale... Jurgita: ...no tak. Bo przecież w pierwszych dniach nie chodziłam skuta i mogłam wszystko kontrolować. Faktycznie, miałam możliwość Wam coś zrobić. Nie popadasz w paranoję? *powiedziała czując satysfakcję z zachowania chłopaka* Dziewczynie spotkanie szaleńca niezwykle się podobało, było to powiewem świeżości, a nie powrotem starej rutyny. '' '''Jurgita': Bezużyteczny jesteś *wzruszyła ramionami* Gdybyś był ważny, to może i bym rozważyła wysłanie Ci jakichś zarazków. Jesteś po prostu zwykłym palantem patrzącym z góry na innych i czującym się jak pępek świata. Nikomu bym nic złego nie zrobiła! *mruknęła wściekła* Brian: Bezużyteczny palantem na pewno. Pępek świata? Raczej nie. Choć jeśli mam być egocentrycznym dupkiem to też będzie chyba okej. Dalej się rumienił jednak przez chwilę zaczęło go coś zastanawiać. Zachowywał się tak głównie, by unikać bliższych spotkań i kontaktu fizycznego. Do końca jednak nie zdawał sobie sprawy ze wszystkiego i chciał być czegoś pewny. Brian: 'Bez niczego mam po prostu bujną wyobrażnię. Może to przez to, że słabo odczuwam wstyd albo jestem zbyt szczery? *zaśmiał się nieco* Po prostu ja sam jestem swoją największą porażką. Jakoś nie jest mi z tym żle. ''Było w tym trochę prawdy. Potrafił sobie poradzić i ogarnąć wszystko, poza swoimi nawykami i osobą. Dziewczyna spoglądała na Irlandczyka jak na wariata. Tak, to było idealne określenie. '''Jurgita: Pewnie, aż za bujną. Ciekawe skąd się to wzięło. Tortuwali Cię w dzieciństwie? Byłeś inny to Cię jakoś wskazywali palcem? *spoglądała na niego pewnie i dumna bijąc mocno swoje epitety* I najprościej od każdego się izolować i twierdzić, że jesteś tym złym stworzeniem? Podeszła krok bliżej, mocno go akcentując. Jurgita: A może dałbyś się poznać ludziom od Twojej prawdziwej strony i nie gadać im swoich niestworzonych głupot, tylko by zobaczyli jaki jesteś w środku? *mruknęła, po czym skuliła głowę, tak by włosy zakryły jej smutną buźkę* Pole golfowe: ... Szatnia: ... Luksusowe piętro (1p) - EKIPA *ekipa może sobie tutaj zapraszać gości c:* Pokój Sophie: ... Pokój Temple: ... Pokój Anne: Anne siedziała przed lusterkiem i dokańczała swój makijaż. Brunetka ubrana była tym razem w Fioletową bluzę z długimi rękawami, krótką, czerwoną spódniczkę w kratę, a także w ciemne rajstopy i czerwone trampki.. Włosy miała uczesane w kitkę, a także tym razem postawiła na lekki makijaż składający się z jasnej czewonrj szminki i czarnego eyelinera. Anne: Cóż, mimo mojego starania nie dostałam szansy na zrobienie wielkiego wejścia. Ba! Nie dostałam szansy na przedstawienie się, ale trudno. Po chwili dziewczyna założyła czarną, skórzaną kórtkę i wyszła z pokoju. Pokój Jurgity: ... ''Jurgita przybyła do swojego pokoju. Pozbyła się ciuchów z ceremonii i została w samej bieliźnie. Skoczyła do swojej prywatnej łazienki, gdzie szybko przebrala się w piżamkę. Położyła na łóżku i zaczęła oglądać anime, rozmyślając jak dopaść Melissę. '' Luksusowy bufet: ... Basen: ... Kategoria:Show Never Die - Odcinki